


Messenger

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "In Like a Lamb, Out Like a Lion."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "In Like a Lamb, Out Like a Lion."

"This is a trick."

Hotch could feel the chill in her words. "I assure you - "

Diana's voice got steadily louder. "I don't know why you're trying to fool me, but it won't work."

Emily stepped closer, meaning to offer comfort. Instead, the motion seemed like an attack, and Diana struck Emily. "Leave," she demanded.

There was nothing to say to that, except, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Outside, Emily lightly touched the red spot on her cheek and sighed. "If you didn't have to deal with it..."

Hotch shook his head. "We have to. She will too, when the letters stop."


End file.
